Submission
by NinjaxSketcheartx
Summary: "His lips were smooth and they tasted like home. Familiar. Comforting. It felt just right." Alternate version to Chapter XV in Assassin's Creed: Unbroken BUT it involves Jason and Piper making out. High rated T. Oneshot


**If you're new here, I suggest you read my other fic, Assassin's Creed: Unbroken before you read this because it's connected to it. This is just an alternate version for Chapter XV (15) which involves Jason and Piper making out.**

**If you're already reading Unbroken, greetings and enjoy!**

* * *

"Piper," Jason said, bringing her out of her reverie. He shifted so he was closer to her on the bed. "Your necklace. Can I see it?"

_No. He knows._ Piper's dad gave this to her. _Thunderbird,_ she thought. _Good omen. But this wasn't good. I wore this at the Feast of Lupercal. He'll identify me as the Assassin he encountered._

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Think._

But Piper couldn't think. They were so close. Jason said something but all she could hear was her erratic heartbeat. She was looking at him. His eyes were cerulean but they glowed like a star in the night. Jason, on the other hand, was looking at her collarbone; at her necklace; the pendant hidden under her shirt...

Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

It surprised him, of course and at first he was slow to respond but then he tilted his head and kissed her back. His lips were smooth and they tasted like home. Familiar. Comforting. It felt just right.

Seconds later, Jason put his hands on her waist, his fingers pressing her skin through her shirt, pulling her closer. Her fingers combed through his hair, her nails lightly scratching his scalp. She pressed herself closer to him and through his shirt she could feel the hard muscles in his abdomen and his thundering heartbeat that mirrored hers.

Her hands slid down to his chest...

...and pushed him.

She almost regretted it when their lips separated and she felt immediately felt cold as soon as his warmth left her.

After putting herself at a safe distance, she whispered, "Go."

Though fazed, Jason sat up. He looked to one corner of the room, his cheeks turning red, before his gaze returned to her. Piper noted that his blue eyes had never looked so intense before and the way the light reflected in his hair made him more appear handsome.

Then his eyes flashed. There was something about they roamed over her body that made Piper's stomach clench.

With his mouth slightly agape, he crawled towards her.

"No." He said gruffly. His eyes were glazed, lust flashing in his irises.

"Go," she ordered. This time she used charmspeak.

Jason still didn't leave. Her charmspeak was weak when she was, she realized. _Great._

Instead, he came closer, placed his hands on her torso and laid her down, his legs straddling hers. When she felt their hips connect, Piper gasped. She felt an uncomfortable spot form between her legs. The way he was grinding into made her mind hazy and unable to think and she rolled her hips to match his every thrust. Jason eagerly pressed his lips against hers, his tongue suddenly in her mouth and explored the wet cavern. When their tongues touched, Piper arched her body into him. She moaned against his mouth as her body heat up, feeling the hard lump in his pants.

She clutched his hair, her nails scratching his scalp. She parted her lips, breathing heavily as Jason removed his lips from her and started kissing his way up her jaw. His lips trailed down her neck, licking, biting softly, placing kisses then his mouth started heading towards her chest...

Suddenly aware of what was happening, Piper grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away. Jason opened his eyes, hovering over her, and placed his hands on either side of her face. His breaths came in ragged pants.

"Piper..."

She didn't look up at him. Her face was red and hot.

"Piper... Please, look at me."

Suddenly, the lights flickered off. Piper felt a cold breeze seep through the room as the door flung open, lights streaming in. A shadow of a person formed in the light, and stalked slowly inside her room.

Piper felt a cold chill creep up her spine.

* * *

**And this was how Chapter XV (15) was originally suppose to be. Now there's a reason why Jason is acting so provocative. I'm waiting for one of my readers to figure out what's causing this behavior but until then I leave you to wonder. **

**Of course, I'd like to know what you all think of it. Did you prefer this version or the one I originally put? Drop a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
